New Journey's I: The Second Sorceress War Begins
by knightblazer85
Summary: First in my Saga, Harry Potter begins a new life at Garden, taking the first step on a long and winding road. With his Parents and Godfather by his side, Harry will face and defeat the trials before him. Major AU and xover an announcement up. abandoned
1. Prologue: New Beginnings

Final Fantasy VIII The Second Sorceress War Begins

Prologue: **New Beginnings**

Harry awoke to find himself laying warm and comfortable on a soft bed that was not his own, he could tell it wasn't his bed because it was much more comfortable than the beds at Hogwarts, for all the good things in the Wizarding world, nothing he had slept on could compare to the bed he was on at the moment.

"How is he Doctor?" a kindly male voice asked

"The same as when the Faculty brought him in yesterday Cid" a stern elderly woman replied "He's stable, just exhausted. Aside from the malnutrition and stunted growth he's in good shape for a fifteen year old"

"Any idea who he is?" the male, Cid asked

"None" the Doctor replied "DNA tests turned up negative, there's also no record of any missing teens that matches his description"

"Orphan?" Cid asked

"Possibly" the Doctor shrugged "Maybe he's just drifting and ended up here. It isn't uncommon"

"I agree" Cid replied "But for the mean time we will just have to wait and see" that was all Harry heard before he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

He awoke some time later to the faint sound of rain on glass, only this time he actually felt more awake than before.

Harry sighed to himself as he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a white room, an infirmary he assumed from the clean smell and the white walls,

"Awake I see"

Harry looked towards the sound of the voice to see a plump and stern woman, in her forties from Harry's guess, wearing a doctor's coat with a stethoscope around her neck "How do you feel?" she asked

"Tired" Harry said "And hungry enough to eat a tank"

"Well I can't do anything about the exhaustion" the woman replied "But I can deal with the hunger issue and help with the malnutrition"

"Where exactly am I?" Harry asked

"You're in the infirmary of Balamb Garden. I'm Doctor Kadowaki"

"Garden?" Harry asked

"It's a school for all intensive purposes" Kadowaki said "You can find out more when you get some strength back"

Harry nodded as the Doctor moved towards the door "I'll see about getting you some food, any preferences?"

"Surprise me" Harry smiled as he pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around, the infirmary was advanced, a lot more advanced than anything he had seen back home.

Dr Kadowaki had mentioned that _Garden_ was a school, that intrigued him a lot, what exactly did they teach? Did it have anything to do with learning to Summon the guardians?

His thoughts were broken when the door opened with a slight hiss and Dr Kadowaki returned carrying a tray with food and followed by two people, the first was a short and plump elderly man with dark brown hair and wire framed glasses wearing trousers, a waistcoat and white dress shirt, the second was a woman in her twenties wearing a uniform.

"It's good to see that you're awake" the man said as Dr Kadowaki passed him and placed the tray on the small table next to the bed.

"If you can't eat it all don't try" she said "I don't want you back in here sick again"

"Understood" Harry said as he reached for a spoon and tried the soup, it wasn't bad, tasted like carrot or pumpkin.

"I don't mean to sound rude" Kadowaki said "But I never caught your name"

"It's Harry" he replied "Harry Potter"

"It's nice to meet you Mr Potter" the man said "I'm Cid Kramer, the headmaster here at Balamb Garden" then he nodded to the woman "This is Xu, she's an instructor in Weapons and Tactics for our SeeD Cadets here at Garden"

"Nice to meet you" Harry said as he finished the sandwich on the tray.

"If I could ask" Cid said as he took a seat "The Garden Faculty found you unconscious outside the entrance to the complex, do you have any idea how you arrived there?"

"Wish I knew" Harry said "But I don't" He felt bad lying to the man, but to an extend he wasn't, he _didn't_ know how his travelling between the Dimensional Interval and Garden had happened, he was simply…_bending the truth_

"That's alright" Cid assured "Do you have any family?"

"My parents died when I was an infant" Harry replied "And my mothers sister and her family aren't really worth mentioning"

"You don't like them?" Xu asked

"It's a mutual deal" Harry shrugged "They despise me, I despise them"

"I see" Xu nodded

"Can I ask a question?" Harry asked

"Shoot" Xu said

"Doctor Kadowaki mentioned that Garden was a school" Harry said "What type of school is it?"

"For all intensive purposes, Garden is a MilitaryAcademy" Xu said "We take in children of all ages and give them a home and education. And if they choose to go all the way then the students can enter an advanced program when they hit fifteen which at the end of their training will allow them to take the examinations to become member of Gardens mercenary organisation, SeeD"

"What type of training do you do?" Harry inquired, things were getting interesting. It was becoming very apparent to him that the reason he had been sent to Balamb Garden was to train with SeeD.

"Weapons and tactics" Xu began "Depending on what type of weapon you choose the weapons masters teach you an effected combat style based on your strengths and study different combat tactics, Para Magic, that's more or less learning to harness elemental energy from a Guardian Force or a monster and then use it against an enemy, It's also standard to learn monster physiology, motor mechanics, diplomacy, languages and a ton of other fun stuff" then she looked at him with a smile "Why? You interested?"

"Possibly" Harry said "It's not like I've got anything else to do"

"Are you sure?" Cid asked "It's a hard life, dangerous too, despite the rewards"

"I've had my fair share of danger sir" Harry assured him "I may not look like much but I can hold my own"

"Well" Cid said "Considering it is the end of the spring term and classes are ending we should be able to free up some Instructors to get you caught up between now and the start of the Autumn term"

"That's true" Xu said "Kazan is free for the next few months, he's one of the best instructors we've got"

"Agreed" Cid said before he looked at Harry "Still interested?"

"Sign me up sir" Harry smiled.

Authors Notes:

Done.

Next time Harry gets a tour.

And in regards to the romance aspect of the storyline, I've already got Harry's romantic interest picked out. But find out who it is until later.

I've also decided that I'll limit the saga to the Squaresoft familty, cause i've tried but no matter whatI doI can't put together a viable ability list for the character in the gamesI wanted to use. I might andI repeat MIGHT bring in a Shadow Hearts game later but i'm not sure.

for the mean time here's the list of games i'll be using and the order Harry will be going in.

Final Fantasy 8  
Final Fantasy 10  
Final Fantasy 7  
Legend of Dragoon  
and  
Final Fantasy X-2

The Shadow Hearts may come in but i havent decided yet. tell me your opinions.

If you have any questions about the abilities or things like that let me know and i'll try to answer.

Mishcief Managed.


	2. Chapter 1: Settling In

Final Fantasy VIII The Second Sorceress War Begins

Chapter 1: **Settling In**

After getting a clean bill of health to Doctor Kadowaki and going through a full physical, Harry was led from the infirmary by Cid and Xu.

"The layout of Balamb Garden israther simple" Cid said "It's just…"

"Large?" Harry tried as he looked around.

And it was, the area he was in was a massive circular chamber the diameter of the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts, with a ring of water around the outer edge and bridges leading to the various entrances, another ring of water surrounded a raised area at the centre of the hall where a large pillar rose to the ceiling, linking to two levels higher up.

"Yes, yes large" Cid agreed "Our first step is to get your information added to the computer and get you situated in the Dormitories, so let's go up to my office"

Harry nodded as he shouldered his backpack "Lead on"

* * *

A few minutes later found Harry sitting in the Headmasters office on the top level of the Garden with Cid, Xu and a member of the Garden faculty. 

"Alright Harry" Cid said "We need to ask you some questions for the records before you can get settled"

"Understood" Harry nodded as the Garden Faculty stepped forward.

"Full name?"

"Hayden James Potter" Harry replied, remebering the name from his birth certificate

"Age?"

"Fifteen"

"Date of birth?"

This was where it got dicey. If he didn't come up with a useable year the game was up. But then a date suddenly popped into his mind "July thirty first twenty three sixty"

"Living blood relations?"

"None worth mentioning" Harry answered

"Place of birth?"

"Don't know" Harry shrugged.

As the Garden Faculty nodded and handed the datapad to Cid the headmaster looked across his desk and said "Now all you need to do is sign your name and we can get the rest of the details from your weapons instructor, depending on what weapon you choose and what capabilities you display"

"Understood" Harry nodded as he signed his name to the bottom of the datapad on Cid's desk.

"Now" Cid smiled "Xu will show you around and get you settled in your Dorm. B twenty three, Xu, you'll be rooming with Zell Dinch, Harry" then Cid handed Xu a keycard "Afterwards you can check in with the quartermaster and get come cadet uniforms, we can see about civilian clothes in town when term ends on Friday"

"I understand sir" Harry said as he stood up and shook Cid's hand "I won't let you down"

"I have no doubts of that Harry" Cid said as Xu led the teen from the office.

* * *

Over the next hour Xu showed Harry around Balamb Garden, showing him the Library, the Training Centre, also telling him "I don't recommend you go in alone for a while just yet, at least not until you get some experience and a good weapon" she also showed him the Garage, indicating that Drivers Ed was a course for the SeeD year, the Quad and the Cafeteria, where they were out of Hot Dogs in the Lunch time rush. 

Their last stop was the Dormitories. Which was more or less a lot like what he imagined, the Dorms were divided into two areas, males on the right, females on the left, with Cadets being double roomed while SeeDs got a single to themselves.

* * *

As they walked down the corridor to the Dorm Harry would be sharing Harry said "How many people are there here?" 

"Despite the size of Balamb Garden" Xu replied "In any single year we only have a two to three hundred residents, not all cadets go on to become SeeDs, some just move on and go to universities inTimber, Dollet and Galbaldiawhen they're ready. There aren't as many SeeDs as you would think. In any year we only have four to ten people make it all the way through the exams out of thirty cadets"

"How long has Garden been open?" Harry asked as they stopped at a nondescript door

"Twenty one years this fall" Xu replied as she looked at the door "This is it. Your new home for the next two years. But I should warn you, your room mate is a little…spirited"

"As long as he doesn't play rock music at two in the morning I don't mind" Harry smiled.

"Well come on then" Xu smiled as she opened the door.

* * *

The room inside was small, roughly the size of a small office, with a desk each against the north and south walls, on the north desk there was a radio, a computer terminal and some books on auto repair, through the crack in the partly opened north door he could see the frame of a set of weights and could hear the faint sound of some song playing. 

"DINCH" Xu barked suddenly "Front and centre"

A crash and a curse was heard from the closed bedroom before a teen stumbled out, tripping over his weight rack on the way out, before he leapt to his feet and stood at attention.

Harry took a moment to examine the teen, he was roughly five feet tall, with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, a pale complexion and muscular build and he was wearing sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

"At ease Zell" Xu smiled before pointing at Harry "This your new room mate Harry Potter. I have some work to do before I go on a mission, so after we go to the quartermaster I want you to show him the classes and the Training Rooms upstairs" then she looked at Harry "I'd like you to be in the gym tomorrow morning at eleven thirty, Weapons Master Kazan will be waiting for you"

"Understood" Zell nodded "I'll make sure he gets there"

"Just make sure you don't stop for a hot dog on the way" Xu joked as she looked towards Harry "Stow your bag in the other room and we can get going"

Harry nodded as he moved towards the empty third room and dropped the backpack on the bed and followed Xu out of the dorm room.

* * *

That evening after dinner Zell had shown Harry around the Classes and Gyms of the Garden's second floor, in total there were three classes, one for the Junior Students, one for the Cadets and the last one for the SeeD Trainee year, the Gym included four sparing mats with various styles of training weapons surrounding it, two boxing rings, several pieces of equipment for boxing practice, a weight room, and a room filled with various types of exercise equipment. 

As they went down in the elevator Harry asked "So what's this Kazan guy like?"

"He's pretty cool" Zell said "He's one of the best Martial Artists and Sword fighters in SeeD and one of the only people on the planet to ever master the sword art _Tenga_ _Ryu_"

"What's that?" Harry asked

"It's a fighting art that employs focused energy strikes to cause heavy damage to an opponent" Zell replied "Anyone can learn the techniques. But it takes incredible strength of will to use them. In fact there's only one other person in Garden who's ever managed to master even one technique and that's his student Raus. A real badass. I'd recommend staying away from him when you can manage it"

"Got it" Harry said as the lift stopped.

* * *

When they returned to the Dorm Harry and Zell took the chance to get to know each other, it turned out that Zell was adopted, that his biological parents were killed when he was a child during the last Sorceress war and that he had been adopted by the Dinch's when he was six, apparently his Grandfather had been a soldier in the Balamb Militia and Zell has joined Garden in hopes of following in his footsteps. He also learned that Zell was an adamant student of Martial Arts and a pretty handy mechanic.

* * *

It was ten thirty when a chime sounded through the Garden intercom. 

"Curfew" Zell supplied when Harry looked at him curiously "After this time the only place that's open is the Training Centre, it's mostly the Insomniacs, weirdoes and romantics that you'd get at this time of night"

Harry nodded as he stood up and stretched "I'm gonna hit the sack"

"Yeah me too" Zell agreed as he rotated his shoulders "I gotta be up early for morning exercises with Kazan"

"Then I'll meet you in the Cafeteria in the morning" Harry said as he bade the teen goodnight and walked into his new bedroom.

After changing into the white t-shirt and running shorts the Quartermaster provided Harry put his own clothes in the washing hamper, Xu had told him that laundry was collected every third evening.

After shutting the door Harry turned off the lamp and climbed into bed. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes he found himself on the front lawn of his parents house. 

On the front porch he found Sirius and his dad playing a game of chess while Lily watched and gave pointers to Sirius.

"I thought husband and wife stuck together" James protested

"You've been winning against Sirius since we were kids James" Lily smiled "You're just sore 'cause you can't beat Minetaur"

"Not my fault the Brother's work together" James muttered

"Just shut up and lose" Sirius barked

"Are you children still at it?" Harry asked as he approached

"Hey cub" Sirius said as he took James' rook "You're a day late"

"Sorry" Harry smiled "The trip knocked me for six and I just woke up this morning"

"Don't worry about it" James replied "Are you situated at Garden?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "I'm roomed with a rather…interesting martial artist called Zell Dinch"

"Good" James said as he stood up. Then a stern look crossed his face "Are you ready?"

Harry matched the resolute look on his father's face and said "Let's get to work"

Author's Notes:

Done.

Next time we're just going to have an overview of the two years leading up to the start of the game from Harry's point of view.

It'll be good I promise.

I've also made the final decisions on the storyline arrangement folks. and got the skills and abilities arranged for everyone.

Final Fantasy 8  
Final Fantasy 9  
Final Fantasy 10  
Final Fantasy 7  
Breath of Fire 4 (I would have done 3 but i'm not sure how to bring Harry in in a way to make it feasable. so 4 is my option)  
Final Fantasy X-2 (And then he goes home to settle accounts)

If anybody has any questions or recomendations for the story set up just ask and i'll try to answer.

Enjoy.

Mischief Managed.


	3. Chapter 2: As Time Goes By

New Journey's I: The Second Sorceress War Begins

Chapter 2: **As Time Goes By**

_:Flashback 1:_

After spending a few days at the Godric's Hollow replica Harry awoke refreshed, very glad for the time difference between dimensions and much better at Occulmency than he had been with Snape's lessons.

After breakfast with Zell, Harry was led to the Sparring section of the Gym where a six and a half foot tall, tanned and elderly martial artists was waiting with a young, gruff and angry looking teen with blond hair waited, wearing the same Cadet's uniform as Harry and Zell.

"Raus, Zell" the man barked in an Asian accent "Go warm up and practice your Kata, I will join you soon"

Zell smiled and told Harry "Good luck" before he jogged towards the sparing mat in front of them.

* * *

When Zell was gone the man led Harry to a small straw mat where they both sat down with their legs crossed in an Indian fashion. 

"My name is Kazan" the man said "I teach Martial Arts and Swordsmanship here at Balamb Garden"

"It's nice to meet you sir" Harry said "I want to thank you for taking the time to take me on"

"Don't worry about it" Kazan said "During the summer break my classes are few and far between as most students go elsewhere for their breaks. It gets rather boring"

"I can imagine" Harry smiled

Kazan nodded as he said "Another reason I agreed to take you on is because in the scans Doctor Kadowaki ran, she found that you have a natural aptitude for energy focusing abilities"

"Such as the capabilities required in utilizing the techniques of the Tenga Ryu" Harry finished.

"Zell told you about that huh?" Kazan chuckled

"Not too much" Harry answered "Just that it was a very powerful and very precise sword style"

"Which is why there are currently only two practitioners of the art on all of Gaia" Kazan replied, and then he looked across at Harry "Do you have any experience with weapons?"

"When I was twelve I managed by dumb luck to kill a big snake with a sword" Harry replied "But aside from that, none"

"That's fine" Kazan said "Most people at Garden don't start any rudimentary defence training until there Cadet Years anyway" then he stood up and said "I have some weapons laid out, I'd like you to take a look at each of them and see how they feel"

Harry nodded as he followed.

_:End Flashback 1:

* * *

_

_:Flashback 2:_

"OK Harry" Sirius said "You've gotten the first step to becoming an Animagus down and crafted a perfect Occulmency shield. Not it's time to enter the trance and find your forms"

"Just like we practiced Harry" James assured "Calm your mind and look inside yourself, the next part should be easy, you picked up wandless magic easy enough"

"I remember dad" Harry replied as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he exhaled, his mind went blank.

_:End Flashback 2:

* * *

_

_:Flashback 3:_

"Excellent Harry" Kazan announced

Harry smiled and wiped the sweat from his brow and lowered the iron training sword he had been using for the three months of his training, when he first started training with Kazan six months earlier Kazan hadn't let him touch a sword for weeks, and even then it had been a dull wooden sword, but in those three weeks Harry had spent a lot of his free time exercising and training, as well as getting up to scratch on local History, Geography and Government, as well as getting up to scratch on his secondary school education with some help from his mother.

Zell had also been giving Harry some martial arts training on the side, to help him in his weapons training. It was going well and Harry had picked things up easily.

"You've progressed far faster than I had imaged Harry" Kazan intoned.

Life in Garden was going smoothly too, Classes were interesting, when Term began in September Harry had to choose what subjects he would take, so he chose the ones that would most help him in life as a SeeD, Para-Magic and Drawing, First Aid, Chemistry, Physics, Electronics and Mechanics, Computers, Combat Tactics, History, Monster Biology and Defence. He and Zell had yet to go anywhere near the Training Centre and both had agreed that it would be better to wait until they began their SeeD year and got their first Guardian Forces. It had also been confirmed by his parents that the Guardian Forces were the Guardians like he figured.

"I couldn't have done it without you Sir" Harry replied.

"You would have" Kazan disagreed "You just would have taken a little more time" then the martial artist chuckled as he said "There are two traditions that have been inherent in the Sky Fang School for several centuries"

"What are they?" Harry asked

"Well" Kazan said "Since I formally took you on as a student of the Sky Fang School last month I essentially made you my apprentice, so to symbolise this you have the option of getting a tattoo"

Harry brightened at that, he had always wanted to do something rebellious like get his ear pierced or get a tattoo "What kind of tattoo are we talking about?"

"Nothing big at the beginning" Kazan said "But as you advance in your training you'll gain more, until if you are able, to wield the Sky Fang Masterstrokes and get the final tattoos"

"What are the tattoos?" Harry asked again

"To begin" Kazan replied "You start with dragon coiled around your sword arm, this will symbolise that you are a student of Sky Fang, then as you progress you add more, a Dragons fang on the back of your hand when you master the first Sky Fang Technique, _Roaring Fang_, a katana at your upper arm when you forge your first personal sword, then on the guard arm you get more tattoos as you advance through the other techniques. I'll go into more detail later"

"So I get a tattoo" Harry said "What else?"

"You choose a sword" Kazan said "This weapon will be the weapon you use in combat and in training until you have mastered the Roaring Fang and Tenseiken Slash Techniques, and until you graduate from SeeD within the next two years"

"I'm planning on applying next year with Zell" Harry said

"Good" Kazan said as he stood up "Follow me"

* * *

Harry followed his teacher without complaint. They walked along the edge of the sparring mats to an area where several swords had been displayed. 

"These swords are the most common and easily used swords in the Sky Fang Art and two years of Weapons Monthly"

Harry ran his eyes along the impressive collection of Long swords, Katana, Scimitars and Tai Chi Sword for a moment with an appraising eye before asking "So I just choose a sword?"

"Yes" Kazan replied "Choose one that feels right to you"

Harry nodded as he moved towards the first sword, a simple silver hilted Long sword, but despite his experience with Godric Gryffindor's sword, it didn't feel right.

He tried a few others, a Tai Chi Sword, two Scimitars, a straight edge katana and another Long sword. Until he came to a weapon that interested him.

The weapon was three and a half feet long katana, the blade was dark grey, two and a half feet long with a straight blade, curved slightly at the tip, the blade was an inch and a half wide and a centimetre thick, thinning at the tip to curve towards the back blade, the hilt was a foot in length, wrapped with black cords and a brass cross guard and butt and resting beside the sword was a black scabbard.

"I like this one" Harry said as he picked it up and made a few experimental swings, stabs and slashes.

"The Buster Blade" Kazan said "An excellent choice, the extra weight of the blade allows for greater power in the attacks"

"It also means that the sword will allow for additional muscle training when it's in use" Harry said

"Correct" Kazan agreed "For now we will continue your training and I can arrange for you to get your first tattoo this weekend"

"Understood" Harry bowed as he sheathed his new sword and slid it home in the harness attached to the back of his belt before moving back to the mat to continue training.

By the time classes started again the following week, Harry was the proud owner of his first tattoo.

_:End Flashback 3:

* * *

_

_:Flashback 4:_

A seventeen year old Harry Potter sat next to Zell in their first SeeD preparation class of the year.

The last year had been good to Harry, he now stood at a respectable five feet eleven inches and had developed a respectable muscle mass compared to the stick figure he had when he arrived.

Thanks to his parents, Harry had been supplied with some gold and gemstones during one of his earlier trips to the Dimensional Interval, he had sold them in Balamb the week after arriving and was able to buy several pairs of civilian clothes and some personal things. His typical civilian clothing consisted of loose baggy black pants, a white sleeveless shirt, a black, light weight hooded bomber jacket with the sleeves ripped off and a red trim at the collar, cuffs and hem, black boots, a pair of black leather fighting gloves with metal plating and a black belt with a harness at the small of his back to carry his Katana.

He had also changed his hair style. He had allowed his hair to grow out which made it easier to manage, he now had his hair trimmed short at the back and sides, spiked shortly on top and braided in a pony tail to his shoulder blades at the nape of his neck then tied with a black cord, he had also gotten contact lenses and using wandless magic, set a spell to keep them in his eyes.

"Good morning class" Xu announced as she entered, followed by a SeeD Harry had seen around the Garden, Quitis Trepe.

As the class sat straight Xu smiled and said "Today you begin your SeeD year" at this a student at the back snorted and Harry knew it to be the cocky son of a bitch that was Seifer Almasy, one of Gardens only two Gunbladers along with the stone faced and eternally quiet Squall Leonhart. He knew for a fact that this was Almasy's third and as per Garden Regulations, final attempt to make SeeD, if he didn't make it this time, he was out.

"Now as you know" Xu said "This year is the most important in your carriers here at Garden. For some of you this may be your last year at Garden, for others it is the beginning of a new life. All that depends on you"

"There are four requirements that must be met in order to take the Field Exam at the end of the year" Xu continued "The first is that every student must pass their driving Test, classes will be held for two hours after classes end every afternoon starting next Monday, the second is that each student must pass periodic evaluations in both physical and magical combat in the Training Centre during the last week of each month, these will be supervised by any SeeD available at the time, the third is that in May of next year, each student is required to take a written examination, testing your knowledge of combat, tactics, Para-Magic, History and Monsters, the fourth and final test is the Guardian Force Test, where each student is required to face a GF and either fight and defeat or subdue and obtain said Guardian Force. After meeting these requirements, you will be eligible to take the Field Exam"

Murmurs spread through the class, but Harry noted that both Seifer and Raus snorted. He had heard from Zell that Raus attempted the SeeD tests the year before and failed.

"Now" Xu said "As per standard procedure, each cadet will be issued with one Guardian Force. Quitis will call you up one at a time and I will issue you with the Name of your Guardian Force and the data key to unlock the GF release program in your Terminal" then Xu nodded to Quitis and the younger SeeD began to read from the Datapad

"Almasy, Seifer, GF Alexander"

Harry watched as Seifer swaggered up and took the slim data key from Xu

For the most part Harry tuned Quitis out, but he did catch a few names

"Dinch, Zell, GF Pandemonia"

"Leonhart, Squall, GF Shiva"

Then he heard his own name

"Potter, Hayden, GF Phoenix"

After Harry took the data key he sat down in time to hear a few more names called out, including "Xavier, Raus, GF Anima" before Xu took a step forward "Now I know some of you were expecting that I would be leading the SeeD Preparation year this year as I always have, but this year I have duties to attend to for the Headmaster, so taking the Class in my place will be the newly licensed instructor Quitis Trepe"

Scattered clapping and congratulations were heard throughout the classroom as Xu nodded to Quitis and said to the class "Good luck this year, I'll see you all next May" then she walked out of the classroom.

* * *

When the door closed Quitis turned to the class and said "Alright cadets, I'd like you all to log onto your terminals now please" 

A moment later the room was filled with the click of tapping keys.

On Harry's screen he was at the log in option

* * *

_User: Hayden Potter_

_Password++++++++ (Marauder)_

_

* * *

_

"Alright" Quitis said "It should be asking you for your data key now, when it does insert the key into the open port next to the keyboard"

Harry did as he was told and a message was displayed on the screen.

* * *

_GF Designation for SeeD Cadet Hayden James Potter._

_GF designated, Phoenix, Alpha Class Fire and Light Element Guardian Force_

_Do you wish to take this GF from the Network?

* * *

_

Harry instantly clicked yes and there was a faint _click_ under the terminal as a slot opened.

Harry quickly reached down and withdrew his hand with a gleaming red and silver sphere.

Then another message appeared on the screen.

* * *

_It is recommended that you junction your Guardian Force immediately to prevent damage to the junction sphere_. 

_Note that if the Cadet fails the SeeD examinations in nine months time, they will be required to return the GF to the SeeD instructors before the end of term, failure to do so will result in expulsion and criminal charges.

* * *

_

"Alright Class" Quitis announced "By now you will have received a message telling you to junction your GF by now. I recommend you do so now, since you all applied for this course last term you will have been given a tutorial on how to Junction a GF, could you please do so now"

Harry nodded as he rolled the sphere around in his right hand before remembering the tutorial Xu had led for the Cadets three months earlier, then Harry closed his eyes and focused his mind and his energy on the GF. On the edge of his consciousness Harry could hear the trill of a Phoenix song and he quickly focused on it until the song became louder and clearer, then he felt the power of the phoenix pulsing in the palm of his hand, the power of life and death in an eternal burning cycle. And he let that power flow into him, merging with his mind, body and spirit.

It was an incredible rush.

"_I'm glad you like it"_ a familiar female voice in his mind laughed

Harry froze as he listened to the voice, it sounded familiar, but it couldn't be possible.

"_Why can't it Harry?"_ the voice asked again "_We told you we were Guardians"_

Harry frowned as he thought "_Mum?"_

"_That's me"_ Lily replied "_I got Phoenix's power when she retired"_

Harry smiled widely; he now knew what his parents had meant when they said they would be with him every step of the way.

"_This is very cool"_ he thought with a grin "_Good to have you with me mum"_

_:End Flashback 4:

* * *

_

_:Flashback 5:_

Harry moved cautiously through the training centre with the Buster Blade in his right hand, his left hand primed to release a spell.

The white t-shirt of his cadet's uniform clung to his body in the clammy heat of the training centre and his ponytail clung to the back of his neck and sweat slicked his dark tanned skin. Today was the day of his final combat evaluation, after today the only tests left were the written exam ina week and a half, the GF combat test, and the Field Exam, which was rumoured to be in the nextmonth.

"Keep your wits about you" Kazan barked "I have been told that there have been some new additions to the Training Centre"

"Got it" Harry nodded as he tightened his grip on the sword in his hand and stepped slowly over the log that had for the last two years, been a constant feature of the Training Centre's West path.

Harry had just passed the log when they heard the thuds that sounded to announce the arrival of the T-Rexsaur.

"_Hey mum"_ Harry thought through the link that connected hisGuardian Force Phoenixto his mind.

"_Yeah?"_ Lily asked

"_I think now would be a good time for my sword to have a nice cold edge to it if you get my meaning"_ Harry said as he dug in his feet and noticed a faint cold aura surround his blade.

"Do you intend to fight?" Kazan asked

"Yes" Harry said "If I don't at least try to fight one of these thingsbeforeI become aSeeDI'll never be able to respect myself"

"What is your strategy?" Kazan inquired

"I'll go in close and try to piss it off while you hang back and lay down suppressing fire with Blizzard magic. I need to try and buy some time to build up the energy for a Limit attack"

"Understood" Kazan said as the trees began to move in a line.

"Here it comes" Harry said as he readied his sword, holding the sword in one hand in a light stance that left him able to move in all directions.

Just as the trees parted Harry charged.

* * *

As the T-Rexsaur reared its massive head Harry felt a sphere of light whiz past his ear and crash into the beast, releasing a burst of ice energy which froze the air surrounding the T-Rexsaur's face, compressing it so tightly it exploded against the creature. 

At the T-Rexsaur stumbled back from the attack Harry released a battle cry and leapt at its face. Then he brought the blade smashing down on the left side of his opponent's face.

The T-Rexsaur roared in pain as Harry's sword gouged deep into it jaw line and then the cut froze as the cold energy flowed in. Then as Harry dropped back to the ground the monster tried to step on him, but Harry quickly rolled out of the way and snapped "**BLIZZARD**" and then as the ice spell made the cut on the T-Rexsaur's face worse Harry retreated to a safe position.

"Do you need any help Harry?" Kazan asked

"I knew I wouldn't have an easy ride with this sucker Master" Harry assured "I'll be fine. You just keep the spells up and heal me if it looks like I'm in trouble" then he charged again.

But the T-Rexsaur was ready for him and it spun around to try and strike him with its tail.

But Harry evaded the attack by rolling over the offending appendage and responded with a Blizzard to the T-Rexsaur's back.

But he hadn't expected the T-Rexsaur to do the same thing again and the result was the monsters tail slamming into Harry's left flank when it completed another spin.

* * *

The force of the blow sent Harry flying into a boulder several yards away. 

"Harry" Kazan yelled as he tried to make his way towards his student.

But the T-Rexsaur got in his way.

With a snarl Kazan drew his katana and held it at a ready position, ready to attack.

The T-Rexsaur took a step towards Kazan, snarling at the prospect of its meal.

But before the beast could contemplate further a blizzard spell erupted against its back.

Instantly the T-Rexsaur spun around in time to see Harry charging towards it, a crimson aura trailing behind his sword as it rested tight against his right shoulder

Five yards from the T-Rexsaur a red and gold aura exploded around Harry and he yelled "**ROARING FANG**" then he leapt high into the air over the beast and brought the sword over his head and swung back down, causing agolden burningslash to be gouged into the T-Rexsaur's side, and then using the momentum of the swing Harry spun around and brought the sword slashing up beneath the T-Rexsaur in a rising uppercut slash,creating a crushing explosion which left the T-Rexsaur dead on the ground where it began to disintegrate.

Kazan watched, mesmerised at his pupil's perfect execution of the Roaring Fang technique before he landed in a crouch with his right hand pressed to his left side and wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?" Kazan asked

"I've been worse" Harry shrugged as he used his sword to push himself to his feet "I think the T-Rex broke a rib or two"

"Then you will be pleased to know that it left behind several rather interesting items" Kazan smiled

Harry looked past Kazan as he pushed to his feet and fund a large white Dinosaur Bone, three gleaming black lizard scales and five shining white fangs.

"A Dino Bone, three Dragon Scales and five Dragon Fangs" Harry counted "Quite a haul"

"Wasn't one of your assignments to get a Dino Bone by next week?" Kazan asked

"I converted some of my T-Rexsaur cards form my Triple Triad deck with Phoenix yesterday" Harry said "I'm actually planning on using the stuff I've got and making an upgrade after the SeeD exam"

"What are you upgrading the sword to?" Kazan inquired as he helped Harry pick up the items and then led him from the Training Centre.

"Ranger Edge" Harry replied "I saw it in last months Weapons Monthly"

Kazan laughed slightly as he said "Let's get you to Doctor Kadowaki and pray she doesn't kill me for getting you stuck in the Infirmary.

"Story of my life" Harry chuckled as he leaned his weight on Kazan.

Authors Notes:

Done.

Next time the game storyline begins with Harry's next GF.

If you guys want a list of the GF's each character is gonna get then let me know.

I've also made the total final decision on what Games will be used for the stories. And here they are:

Final Fantasy 8  
Final Fantasy 9  
Final Fantasy 7

Enjoy


	4. Chapter 3: The Sword Guardian

New Journey's I: The Second Sorceress War Begins

Happy Birthday to me.

Hi folks. as of one hour and 20 minutes ago i am now twenty one years old. hope you all wish me a happy one.

Chapter 3: **The Sword Guardian**

"Alright Class" Quitis announced ten minutes before the end of their final _official_ class before the Field Exam "The results are in on the written exam you all took yesterday and I have the names of the Cadets who will advance and take the GF Test and the Field Exam, we also have the allocations for who will be fighting which Guardian Force. It will be up to each passing cadet to come to me in the next week. If you wish to advance to the Field Exam"

Excited murmurs passed through the class before Quitis raised her hand for quiet and said "Alright, the students who passed are as follows" then she began to read from the datapad one name after another, staring with.

"Almasy, Seifer"

"Dincht, Zell"

Harry smiled and high fived his roommate as another name was called out

"Leonhart, Squall" That made two Gunbladers on the final SeeD Tests.

"Potter, Hayden" now it was Zell's turn to high five him, he was two steps away from making SeeD.

"Tilmitt, Selphie" he remembered her. She was the very hyperactive and only transfer student coming to Garden for the SeeD exams this year, he had seen her outside class a few times since her transfer two weeks earlier and he noted that she was still having trouble getting around but with the upcoming SeeD examinations Kazan had stepped up their training and he hadn't had time to do anything.

The last name on the list was announced as "Xavier, Raus" meaning that both the students of the Sky Fang were taking the SeeD exams now.

"Alright" Quitis said after the class quieted down "Now it's time to distribute the information for the GFs each of you will fight over the course of the next week, stating with "Almasy, Seifer, GF Madeen, defeat or subdue?"

"Subdue" Seifer replied lazily from the back of the class.

"Dincht, Zell, GF Valefor, defeat or subdue?"

"I'll subdue" Zell replied

"Leonhart, Squall, GF Ifrit, what's your choice?"

"Subdue" Squall replied monotonously.

"Potter, Hayden, GF Gilgamesh, defeat or subdue?"

"I'll subdue" Harry answered

"Tilmitt, Selphie, GF Trioch, defeat or subdue?"

"Subdue" Selphie said happily

"Xavier, Raus, GF Diablos, defeat or subdue?"

"Subdue" Raus said in a dark tone. Harry noted that Raus seemed to be doing that a lot lately; it was something Zell had noticed too but the chose not to bring it to Kazan's attention yet in case they were wrong.

As last name was marked on the datapad Quitis nodded and said "Alright class, the next stage falls to you. At some point in the next week you will all be expected to report to me and schedule a time to take the GF test. The tests will be supervised by either me, Xu or Kazan, depending on who is available. The deadline is Monday week" then a chime announced the end of homeroom and Quitis said "I'd also recommend you use the library and analyse the information on your opponent GF before you come to me class, good luck"

* * *

"When do you intend to face Gilgamesh?" Kazan asked when he found Harry in the library that afternoon. 

"I'm just checking over some information on him first" Harry said "When I'm done I plan to talk to Quitis tomorrow morning about going this weekend"

"From what I have been told Quitis already plans to take Zell and the Transfer this weekend" Kazan said "So if you wish, I will accompany you"

"I'd be honoured" Harry smiled.

Kazan smiled back as he folded his arms "So, what have you found about your opponent?"

"He's a Warrior GF" Harry said "One of the more powerful Beta Class GFs on record, right ahead of Odin, capabilities for ice, lightning, healing and shield magic when junctioned. He's known for collecting powerful swords; legend has it that he is in possession of the broadsword of Cyrus, the first warrior king of Centra, Excalibur, the Masamune Katana of the first Sky Fang Master Lang Kenshin and the Defender Sword of the first Sorceress Knight, Garret. He's a good fighter, very vicious in combat, I've also heard from Phoenixthat he has his eye on the sword of the Centra Swordmaster GF Odin"

"How effective will your magic be?" Kazan asked

"Limited" Harry said "Phoenix might slow him down but my best bet is to get close and keep on him like a rash"

"And pray?" Kazan asked

"And pray" Harry agreed.

* * *

One week later found Harry standing at the base of the road into the foothills a mile west of the Garden, it was the resting point for a Shrine to the Sky Fang Masters, and also the summon point for Gilgamesh. 

_:You need to be careful Harry:_ Lily warned mentally _:Gilgamesh is a dangerous adversary:_

"_I know"_ Harry replied

_:It's why I've decided to give you a gift:_ Lily said _:From Phoenix:_ then Harry felt an influx in information into his mind. And in an instant he knew everything he needed to know about a very powerful combative technique called _Rising Phoenix_.

"_Thanks mum"_ Harry thought as he approached the Garden Faculty.

In a monotone voice the Faculty said "Your objective is to obtain aBeta ClassGF. A SeeD member is required for support. Are you ready?"

"I am" Harry nodded

"I will be his support" Kazan said "Instructor number seven Kazan Katsumoto"

The Faculty nodded silently "Select a time limit. Choose one suited to your abilities. Challenging yet reasonable"

Thinking briefly Harry said "Twenty minutes" he had done the geography on the hills leading up to the shrine, it would take five minutes, even with monster encounters, to reach the summit at a run, which left him fifteen to fight Gilgamesh.

"Very well" the faculty nodded "Good luck" then he stepped aside and let them through.

* * *

Thejog up the hill took the time Harry had estimated, baring a few fights with some Bite Bugs and a few Beul's that were cut down with a few sword slashes and they were done. 

But after five minutes they had reached the summit of the hill and the Shrine to the Sky Fang Masters.

* * *

Resting in front of the shrine, and buried a foot into the ground was a magnificent silver hilted, dragon headed Masamune Katana. 

As Harry approached it he remembered the weapon. It was the Dragon sword, _Dragon's Fang_. Very cool

"I'm glad you like it" a voice rumbled from the shrine.

Harry instantly brought up his sword as a figure stepped out of the shadows within the shrine.

The figure was tall. Six feet, wearing baggy grey gi pants, a red sash around his waist, a sky blue wrap around belt, red body armour with gold trimming, black boots with gold trim, a red cloak attached to the armour at the neck by gold clasps, a red mask with black horns running backwards from the sides of his head, the mask hid everything but his white eyes and the grey skin surrounding them. Harry noted that all the mans skin was a pale grey, and that he had four arms. Two on either side of his body.

(AN I know this isn't how it was arranged in the game but it looks freaky with three on one side.)

"I take it you're here for a fight?" Gilgamesh asked

"That's the general idea" Harry nodded as he readied his sword

"Alright" Gilgamesh rumbled as he tore the _Dragon's Fang_ from the ground "Let's dance" then he charged towards Harry.

Harry was ready for him and when Gilgamesh viciously drove his sword towards Harry's chest and Harry quickly turned aside the thrust and countered with one of his own and the fight was on.

* * *

Kazan watched from a few feet away as Harry and the Crimson warrior danced back and fourth across the flat of the summit Shrine. 

He watched as Harry turned aside Gilgamesh's attacks and countered with his own, sometimes with his sword, others releasing blasts of magic through the sword with immense proficiency and skill, it amazed him how quickly Harry had progressed. He had mastered the katas of almost all of the techniques of Tenga Ryu. While Raus was still learning the Sky Fang and the Howling Dragon Slash. He had hoped that Raus would be the one, but he lacked the resolve and the patience, Raus wanted to be the best, but he didn't want to train to get it, he highly doubted that Raus would even pass the SeeD exam. His grades had been slipping for weeks.

"**REBIRTH FLAME**"

Kazan snapped his head up in time to see Harry surrounded by a ring of flames. After a moment the flames sank into the ground and spread outwards around him, creating a massive circle of fire.

* * *

After a moment something rose out of the fire, it looked to Kazan like the joints of a pair of wings, before he could determine that, the joints were joined by the rest of the wings, they were as red as the flames they were coming out of, the undersides and tips were flecked with gold and green. 

When the wings were all the way of the flames and pointing towards the sky they spread to their full span, each reaching thirty feet.

Then Kazan watched as the wings moved downward quickly. Creating a massive updraft which caused a body to appear from the flames.

With the entire beast revealed it appeared to Kazan as a giant phoenix, standing at roughly twenty five feet with a golden breast and gold, blue and silver at the tip of its wing and tail feathers.

Kazan watched as the Phoenix raised its wings and swung down in a powerful thrust carrying it into the air, bringing a trail of fire behind it.

The Phoenix's gaze seemed to be pinned on Gilgamesh as it drew its wings back and with one final lightning quick burst, was sent barrelling into the sky, blasting a wave of fire outwards in all directions.

* * *

In the seconds it took the flames that still licked at Gilgamesh's slightly charred body and clothes to fade, Harry was charging towards him, running his hand along the length of his blade, all the while leaving a trail of fire in its wake. 

Ten feet from Gilgamesh, Harry's handsgripped his burning sword tightly as he brought the sword down to rest at his right side and yelled "**RISING PHOENIX**"

Then Harry brought the sword up beneath Gilgamesh's defences in a violent uppercut, bringing a trail of fire behind it.

The power behind the strike carried Harry several feet off the ground and he used that momentum to backflip away from Gilgamesh, even as the trail of fire still continued upwards along the path of the cut Harry had made in his opponents armour.

Harry noted that the cut had also marred the skin of the Guardian Force beneath the armour, leaving a burned scar from his waist to his chest, the power behind the injury forcing the Guardian to his knees.

"Do you yield?" Harry asked "Or do I have to go for another round?"

Harry knew in his own mind that he couldn't go another round. There wasn't time.

"Thanks for the offer" Gilgamesh said "But I'm rather busy right now. Perhaps another time when I've had a better opportunity to study you" then Gilgamesh opened his left hand and tossed Harry the cloudy grey sphere they lay there and said "Until next time" then he faded away.

"Time" Kazan announced as he shut down his stopwatch.

Harry smiled as he sheathed his sword "How much time Master?"

Kazan looked back at his watch "Time remaining six minutes thirteen seconds, excellent work Harry"

"Couldn't have done it with out you Master" Harry replied as he bowed to Kazan and then turned around and bowed in respect towards the Tenga Ryu Shrine.

"Indeed" Kazan smiled before looking at his wrist watch "We should get back"

"Right" Harry nodded as he pocketed the Junction sphere of Gilgamesh, he had been told a year earlier that it required a calm mind and body to junction a GF. Trying to Junction Gilgamesh with the blood and adrenaline still pumping in his veins would be dangerous.

* * *

That night Harry sat in a meditative position on his bed with the cloudy grey sphere which was Gilgamesh's link to the living world rolling in his palm. 

With a deep breath, just as he had done a year earlier with Phoenix, Harry then closed his eyes and focused his mind and his energy on the GF. On the edge of his consciousness Harry could hear the telltale scrape of a sword leaving its sheath. At the same time he could feel a rush of knowledge, the skills and experience of generations of swordsmen was flowing in him, battle strategies, techniques and fighting styles of a thousand warriors, all at his disposal.

_:I'm glad you approve:_ a familiar voice replied inside his mind.

_:It's about time you got here:_ his mother snapped

_:Sorry Lils:_ the voice replied _:It's not my fault Hunter waited so long to junction me:_

_:You know its dangerous to junction a GF when your body isn't relaxed James:_ Lily barked

Harry smiled as he stepped into the conversation "_Umm. I don't mean to interrupt, but would I be right in assuming that Prongs has just joined us?"_

_:That's right son:_ James replied _:All you're missing is Padfoot:_

_:Now James be quiet:_ Lily admonished _:You'll ruin the surprise:_

"_Yeah dad be quiet"_ Harry said "_I like surprises"_

_:Good:_ James replied _:Cause I've already got one for you regarding your magic:_

"_Any hints?"_ Harry asked

_:Not 'til next week:_ Lily answered _:It's something that'll take some time for us to get together:_

"_OK then"_ Harry agreed "_Keep me advised on it"_

_:Understood son:_ James said _:Now get some sleep and we'll see you at home:_

"Goodnight guys" Harry whispered as he lay down and pulled the covers up over his body. Despite being a volcanic island, Balamb could be slightly chilly in the evenings.

With a smile Harry flipped his gaze towards the lamp on the table beside his bed and the light went out, bathing the room in the full moons light as he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, within a few minutes he was asleep.

Authors Notes:

Done.

Next time Harry prepares for the field exam.

* * *

On another note. I received an instant message from a reader a few days ago asking me what GF's I would be using in this fic. And as I'm not one to disappoint. Anyody interested can IM me. Hope you all enjoy the fic. 

See you in the funny pages.


	5. Chapter 4: Prep for the Exam

**Final Fantasy VIII The Second Sorceress War Begins**

Chapter 4: **Prep for the Exam**

"I guess it had to be expected" Harry said as the elevator rose to the second floor "Seifer's been itching to start something with Squall for years"

"Yeah" Zell agreed between bites of the hotdog in his hand "But…why respond now? He's a day from being rid of the bastard permanently, why bite back now?"

_:Maybe he wanted to give the little turd something to remember him by:_ James said from his mind.

When Harry relayed his warrior GF's comment to his roommate, Zell burst out laughing.

As the elevator opened Zell asked "How come you get the GF with the sense of humour?"

_:Pandemonia and Valefor have a sense of humour:_ Lily said, and Harry relayed it _:It's just that all Pandy's jokes are dull ones about a guy walking into a bar and Valefor always does jokes about planes and aircrafts:_

"Yeah I noticed that too" Zell said "It still feel's weird"

"What?" Harry asked

"Having the GF's in our mind all the time" Zell said "It's still kinda odd to me"

"Look at it this way" Harry said as they entered Homeroom "At least if somebody tried to say you were talking to yourself then you could say you were talking to your GF's and you stay out of the Funny Farm"

Zell barely suppressed the howl of laughter that threatened to burst fourth as they entered the class, where Instructor Trepe was talking on the phone.

"…be all right?" she was asking.

After a moments pause the SeeD sighed as said "I'll be right there" then she stood up and looked at Harry and Zell "Take your seats please gentlemen, I'll be back momentarily"

Harry nodded as she swept past him and out the door.

* * *

Looking around Harry saw that two people were missing from the class, Squall Leonhart and Selphie Tilmit. 

He knew that the Trabia transfer student had been getting lost a lot since she arrived so that meant that the chances were that it was Squall she had left to deal with.

As the two cadets took their seats at the front of the room Harry could feel Raus glaring at the back of his head, it seemed to be a habit for him recently. It was beginning to disturb him.

"What's up with you two?" Zell asked as he sat down "He's been glaring holes in the back of your head for weeks"

"I think he took it badly 'cause he lost to me the last time we spared" Harry shrugged "Plus he's been getting behind in his training and Kazan hasn't been pleased about it"

Zell nodded just as the door opened and Squall walked in, followed momentarily by Instructor Trepe.

"Good morning" the SeeD began as she sat moved to her desk class "Let's start with today's schedule"

Just as she sat down the students, except Seifer, straightened at their terminals "There seem to have been some rumours flying around since yesterday... Yes, the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon"

This caused whispers of 'Yes' and low fives to be exchanged throughout the classroom as she continued

"Those not participating and those who failed last week's written test are to remain here in study hall. Field exam participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet in the entrance hall at sixteen hundred hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions?" when she received only silence Quistis looked towards Seifer "Oh, and Seifer" when the gunblader looked up she continued sharply "Do NOT injure your partner while training. Be careful from now on"

Seifer's response was to glare at the brooding Squall and slam his fist on top of the terminal in front of him.

"_Like a kid loosing his lolly"_ Harry thought

Seeing that she was going to get no response Quistis "Field exam participants, I will see you all later" then she looked down towards Squall "And Squall, I need to talk to you as well please"

* * *

"Any plans for the next six hours?" Zell asked as they left the class. 

"Get some exercise in before lunch, and then I was gonna head into Balamb to pick something up from the armoury" Harry replied as he leaned back against the wall of the lift "But first I'm gonna change back into my civvies. And while I'm at it I'm gonna treat myself in Balamb and buy some new stuff, these clothes are getting kinda tight across my ass and shoulders"

"Well you did get them when you were five feet eleven when you bought them" Zell said "How tall are you now?"

"Six feet three" Harry sighed "And I hadn't expected to still be growing. Most teenagers stop growing at sixteen or seventeen"

"True" Zell agreed "So what is it you're getting from the armoury? You said you were gonna wait until you graduated to upgrade your sword"

"I am" Harry answered as the lift opened "I'm picking up the set ofKaiser Knucklegloves I ordered and the new weapons I saw in Weapons Monthly last month. A very cool inversed gunblade called the Shear Trigger"

"Inversed gunblade?" Zell asked

"It's a Gunblade" Harry said "But instead of firing the bullet as a charge on the blade to increase the damage, this one actually fires the bullets. It could come in handy in a fire fight, it's also got some other cool features but the issue didn't go into great detail"

"Sounds cool" Zell said "Lemmie get changed and we'll go"

* * *

"I'm sorry Harry" the clerk at the Balamb Armoury said "The delivery isn't in yet. Trains have been delayed 'cause of some trouble at the Doilet end" 

"When do you expect them in?" Harry sighed

"I got word that the train just left Timber Station half an hour ago. Say… three thirty?"

"I should be in after four" Harry said "I'll pick them up then" then Harry followed Zell out of the armoury as he said "Let's go shopping"

* * *

Half an hour later found Harry paying one thousand eight hundred and seventy gil for his three sets of new clothes. 

Including the new set he was now wearing.

He was now dressed in a pair of black jeans, with a pair of baggy silver PVC over pants with a black trim at the base and wrapped with silver tribal style flames around the trim, a black zip down t-shirt, a silver short sleeved hooded jacket with grey lining which ended several inches above his waist, black trim at the sleeves and hem, black tribal flames at the ends of the sleeves and black shoulder pads.

The package was completed by the black pouches which were hanging from his thighs, used for holding supplies, potions, maps, rations, knives, everything a guy could need (Except the compound bow he wanted, but he could carry that in his backpack), secured by silver straps crossed over the top and hanging on his legs by black straps crossed over his waist and back, as well as an additional strap around the inside of his legs, a pair of black boots with steel toe caps, silver heels and laces, a pair of silver gloves with black straps at the wrist and crossed over the backs of his hands below the knuckles, he had also taken the sword harness he had for his back and connected it to the straps of the pouches on his thighs.

(AN just think of Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2's Final Drive form with jeans instead of shorts)

"Why short sleeves?" Zell asked as Harry.

"What's the point of having the tattoos Kazan says I'm gonna get if I don't show 'em off?" Harry asked as he picked up the white, hooded thigh length overcoat he had bought (For the less hospitable climates)

"Hmm, good point" Zell agreed as they left "Just one question. Where are you gonna put your new Gunblades?"

"Max has a new harness waiting for me" Harry replied "the harness for the katana'll higher up on my back and the gun blades will be just at my waist. I like the idea of a back draw way better than a hip draw on guns and swords. It takes too much time"

"Whereas a back draw means you can just draw the weapon and swing it straight up to block an attack" Zell agreed "Now let's get back, I'm hungry and the hotdog rush doesn't start for an hour. I can grab a few before lunch"

Harry laughed as he followed his roommate back to the Garden Car. It was used to ferry cadets back and fourth between the Garden and the port town during the day but only ran until the end of classes each day. And with the upcoming Graduation ball in seven and a half hours time this was the last car back to Garden before the Field Exam.

"_Don't ever change my friend"

* * *

_

"On this most momentous day" Kazan began as he straightened his formal gi "You, the Students of Tenga Ryu, warriors of Sky Fang, undertake a new trial. But before you conquer the trials of the body, you must show your victory over the trials of the mind"

"Yes Master" Harry and Raus chorused

The Field Exam was three hours away when Kazan called Harry and Raus to the Dojo, which had been fully decorated with the symbols of Sky Fang for the ceremony of ascension. It was a key part of their training to complete this trial.

"Harry" Kazan barked "The first Maxim"

_"The price of victory is sacrifice"_ Harry replied calmly

"Raus elaborate"

"In order to obtain victory over yourself and your opponent you must be willing to give something up. Your life, your safety, your health, all must come second to the success of the mission"

"Good. The second Maxim"

_"The price of freedom is eternal vigilance"_

"Harry what does this mean?"

"Simply defeating your enemy does not guarantee victory for all" Harry began "Even when setting aside our sword we must remain ever vigilant, lest our work fall to ruin"

"Excellent. The third maxim"

_"The price of living is loss"_

"Raus what does this mean?"

"When we draw our sword against our enemies we are committing ourselves to the task of taking a life in the defence of our own, in taking a life we lose a part of ourselves to the blood of our enemies that marrs our blade"

"Very good, the fourth Maxim"

_"'When all is done, it is not to die. It is to die well"_

"Harry, what does this mean?"

"In Battle death is always a possibility, it is better to die on your feet with a sword in your hand, than to die on your knees in dishonour"

"Excellent, both of you. You have proven yourself worthy of beginning the next stage of your training. The design and forging of your swords, but as one road ends, another opens up before you, as such we must cast aside the symbols of the old road. Harry approach"

Harry remained silent as he rose to his feet, smoothing the hem of his white gi shirt as he knelt down in front of Kazan as the Sky Fang Master turned and picked up the katana from the stand behind him.

Then Kazan turned around and removed a cloth from something in front of him.

* * *

The cloth came aside and revealed what looked to Harry like a silver dragon statue grasping a golden sphere the size of a bludger.

"This" Kazan began "Is your trial. Touch the sphere, you must face the Silver Flames and tame the Dragon's Heart"

Harry made no sound as he placed his hands on the sphere.

Almost immediately it seemed as if a silver eyelid was opening in the sphere and a great reptilian eye bore into him. And he felt a gathering of heat and energy beneath his palms. At firsts it was warm, like holding a mug of tea. Then it got warmer until he felt as if his hands were being scalded. It hurt like hell. But after the cruciatus curse the pain was nothing.

After a moment he heard what sounded like a dragon's roar inside his mind and then he felt an intense burning at several places on his upper body. The back of his left hand, he right and left upper arms, his left forearm and his also centred over his heart. The burning began to lessen after a minute and on Kazan's nod he was able to slowly pry his hands away.

"Lower your head Harry" Kazan said as he rose to his feet, holding the full tang Katana in his hands. As Harry complied Kazan made his way around to the right side of his pupil and drew his sword as he examined the new tattoos adorning his right arm.

Harry felt his ponytail lift away from his neck as Kazan placed his sword at the base of Harry's neck. And in one deft strike, Harry's braided ponytail fell away from his neck, rolling down his back to land at his feet.

"Go now, and prepare for the next trial, and all those that stand before you" Kazan said with a proud smile on his face.

"I won't disappoint you Master" Harry replied as he rose to his feet and bowed to Kazan.

* * *

Harry smiled as he slipped on the navy blue jacket of his SeeD cadet uniform and checked the pouches on his hips. 

Potions: check  
Throwing Knives: check  
Lock Picks: check  
Sword: check

"We're ready to rock and roll"

_:Good_ _luck son:_ James said as Harry ran his hands through his spiky hair.

He had decided a while ago that if his hair was going to me a mess he may as well let it. As a result his hair was now sticking up over his head in messy wavy spikes, with a heavy spike hanging down over his right eye.

"You ready?" Zell asked

"Yeah" Harry nodded "I'm just headed out"

"OK" Zell nodded as he tightened his Metal Knuckle Gloves and reached for a weapons belt on the desk containing a set of grenades, two combat knives and two tomahawks.

"Let's go kick some ass"

Authors Notes: Done

Next time the Squads are decided.


	6. Chapter 5: Our Squad Leader is an Asshol

Chapter 5: **Our Squad Leader is an Asshole**

Zell had run ahead to check out the squad assignments for the exam, while Harry took a more leisurely pace since the cadets didn't have to meet for fifteen minutes.

On the way he passed Raynof and Balkan, Raus' goon squad. They were, apparently his only friends in the entire Garden, which didn't surprise Harry, the guy was an asshole. Plain and simple.

As he passed the pair of Mountain Trolls that were Raynof and Balkan, Harry felt them glaring at him, but ignored them, they had made it clear that they didn't like him after the beating he gave Raus in a sparring match a few months earlier.

* * *

He reached the Garden Directory at the same time as Squall, he took the time to note from across the room that Squall was now bearing a permanent and rather vicious scar between his eyes and across his nose from right to left, where as the one he gave Seifer was from left to right.

Instructor Trepe spotted the two teens "Squall, Harry, Over here"

When the pair approached Quistis looked at her pad and said "I'll be announcing the squad assignments for the exam now. Let's see... You two will be with... Zell Dincht. Quite a lively fellow.

Squall scowled while Harry smiled to himself "Lively?" Squall sighed "He's just loud. Can't I switch members?"

Quistis frowned "I'm afraid that's not possible" then she looked towards where Zell was "Over here, Zell"

Harry looked towards Zell to find him shadowboxing several yards away. When his roommate heard his name called Zell spun around and made several somersaults towards them.

"_Show off"

* * *

_

"Whoa! I'm with you?" Zell chuckled when he came to a stop in front of Squall and offered his hand, to which Squall made no movement, just like the anti social gargoyle he was "You don't get along with Seifer, do you?" Zell chuckled"I heard he whooped you pretty bad this morning"

"Zell don't be a jackass" Harry muttered as he moved off towards the fountain and took a seat.

"We weren't fighting" Squall answered coolly "We were training"

"_In what?"_ Harry thought "_Who can look prettier with a permanent scar right between their eyes?"_

"I bet you he doesn't think so" Zell said as he cracked his knuckles "Look, Seifer's just being a pain in the ass. All you have to do is ignore him"

In perfect symmetry that reminded Harry of the Weasley Twins, Squall and Instructor Trepe barked "That's none of your business"

Then Instructor Trepe cleared her throat, catching the three teens attention "Excuse me" she said "But... That Seifer you're talking about...He's your squad leader for the field exam today

"SAY WHAT?" Zell screamed

"Tell me you're kidding" Harry growled, while Squall simply scowled

"It can't be changed" Instructor Trepe replied before looking around and calling "Seifer, are you here?"

* * *

Harry watched with a sigh as Seifer arrived, followed byhis goon squad Fujin and Raijin.

_:Tagging_ _along as usual...reminds me of Crabbe and Goyle, cept Raijin's the one without the brains:_ Harry muttered mentally to his parents

Quistis looked towards Seifer with a hard look "You're the squad leader. Good luck"

Seifer remained silent for a moment as he glared at her "...Instructor. I hate it when people wish me luck. Save those words for a bad student that needs them, eh?"

"_Then you're gonna need all the luck you can get ya albino fuckhead"_

"Ok then" Instuctor Trepe smirked with a vindictive tone to her voice "Good luck, Seifer"

The blond gunblader was taken aback by the tone but quickly recovered and swiped his arm angrily towards Fuijin and said "Add Instructor Trepe to the list"

Trepe nodded as Harry stood up "Well then. You're all assigned to Squad B. I'll be the instructor in charge. Teamwork is of the utmost importance. Let's get through this exam, everyone"

Seifer glared at Squall, Zell and Harry in turn "Listen up. Teamwork means staying out of my way. It's a Squad B rule. Don't you forget it"

"It also means that if you screw this exam up I'll leave you behind in pieces" Harry growled "The unit comes before your ego pretty boy"

Harry saw a flash as Seifer reached for his Gunblade, Hyperion, but he was faster. In an instant the Buster Edge was in his hand and right between Seifer's eyes "Gimmie an excuse…" as he cocked his head to the side Harry smirked past the blade "Please?"

"Lower your sword Harry" Instructor Trepe barked "If you want to maul your opponent save it for the Training Centre"

Harry said nothing as he holstered his sword and turned away as Headmaster Kramer descended the stairs

"Everyone here?" he asked Instructor Trepe

"It's been a while hasn't it cadets?" Cid asked with a warm smile "How's everyone doing?" the only responses he received were a scowl, a smirk and two grins "This exam will involve 16 members from Squads Alpha through Delta...You will be proceeding to a real battlefield, so obviously, the battles are for real"

A grim look washed across the old mans face which made Harry wonder what an overweight and elderly school master like Cid would know about combat as he continued his speech

"Life and death, victory and defeat, honour and disgrace...Each of these go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other"

Harry rotated his shoulder and Zell cracked his knuckles as Cid looked at each of the teens in turn

"How 'bout it?" he asked "Are you still up for it? You will be accompanied by ten SeeD members. Should you fail in your assignment, these members shall get the job done. They always do. Well that's one less worry on your mind"

Harry and the rest of the squad all followed Cid's eyes towards the SeeD banner hanging near the top of the elevator shaft

"The pride of Balamb Garden" he said with a smile "The elite mercenary force, SeeD…Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourself worthy of becoming a member of SeeD. I wish you all the best of luck"

"Alright gentlemen" Instructor Trepe said as Cid turned to look at Xu "The car is waiting in the Garage. The vessel leaves in forty five minutes so let's hustle"

Harry and Zell grinned at each other as they stepped past Fuijin and Raijin and jogged down the right path of the Garden, staring down the path to the next stage in their lives.

Authors Notes:

Done.

Next time Harry gets some new toys.

I'll have an assignment for you in the next update.


	7. Message to Readers

Message to Readers

Hello folks.

Knightblazer85 here with a message.

I'm bogged down.

College Assignments are driving me up the wall right now so I'm not able to work on my fanfics the way I want to.

So rather than let all my fics gather dust I'm putting fourth a challenge to the readers of:

Wild Arms: Last Ignition in the Wild ARMs Section

The New Journeys Saga in the Final Fantasy Section

And the Bound By Brotherhood, Forged in Fire in the X-Men Evolution section.

If you guys believe that you can continue any one of these stories, get in contact with me through the Instant Messenger or email me at bladerules85 hotmail dot com to go over the details.

See ya in the Funny Pages

Knightblazer85


	8. one last message

Message to Readers

Hello folks.

Knightblazer85 here with a message.

Good news guys.

some of you might remember my challenge about the New Journeys fic. well it seems that some of my amigos on the site have decided to help me out. so for those who're waiting for an update. please go to Legendary Centurion's profile. he'll be posting the first chapter of the ULTIMATE HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER. on his profile.

within it's pages will reside such masteries as

Yu-Gi-OH  
Inuyasha  
Final Fantasy IX  
Final Fantasy VII  
X-Men Evolution  
Wild ARMs Alter Code F  
Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
Digimon  
Final Fantasy VIII  
A Final Fantasy VIII version of Advent Children  
Final Fantasy X  
Final Fantasy X-2  
Gatekeepers  
Xaolin Showdown  
and Dragonball Z

and a menagerie of other worlds

Power Rangers  
Ranma 1/2  
Yu Yu Hansako  
Highlander

with the general aim being to make Harry UNSTOPPABLE

and to add a little spice to things we'll also be sending him to an era of Yu-Gi-Oh set ten years after the Ceremonial Duel between Yugi and Atem.

but if you want more details you'll have to wait

enjoy the supense

Knightblazer85 sigining off


End file.
